Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 9 = 2$
Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(9x + 9) - 9 = 2 - 9$ $9x = -7$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{-7}{9}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{7}{9}$